This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems that have imaging pixels.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Image sensors (sometimes referred to as imagers) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel includes a photosensitive layer that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical charge. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format.
In conventional imaging systems, image artifacts may be caused by moving objects, moving or shaking camera, flickering lighting, and objects with changing illumination in an image frame. Such artifacts may include, for example, missing parts of an object, edge color artifacts, and object distortion. Examples of objects with changing illumination include light-emitting diode (LED) traffic signs (which can flicker several hundred times per second) and LED brake lights or headlights of modern cars.
Conventional imaging systems also may have images with artifacts associated with low dynamic range. Scenes with bright and dark portions may produce artifacts in conventional image sensors, as portions of the image may be over exposed or under exposed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved imaging pixels for image sensors.